Hikari Hanazono
Hikari is the protagonist in the story. She is currently ranked number 2 for having the best grades. She is very determined to beat Kei Takishima in any competition, both academics and sports, but still, in any of those competitions, she always loses. Even though she looks up to Kei Takishima as a rival, she eventually develops feelings for him, a fact that she didn't know. She is horrible in teaching and cooking, as seen on episode 3, which their kitchen exploded because of her cooking, and in the school when the president of the student counsil ate her "homemade riceballs" he left a disgusted reaction to Hikari's riceballs telling that it's terrible, but in the end, Takishima still ate it and said that the riceballs are delicious which Tadashi reacted that hunger is the best seasoning. And on episode 12 where Hikari takes care of Takishima in his house and Kei's kitchen exploded because of Hikari. Hikari also appears to have a great strength as seen again on episode 3 where Hikari broke the container of the rice while cleaning it, despite that it's metal. And in episode 2 which she also fought in the competition and beating the big guys. Personality Stubborn, proud, and hot-headed, Hikari never backs down from a challenge, especially one from Kei, because she is constantly looking for an opportunity to surpass him, though has never done so. Although she can handle her own in a fight (often against boys), Kei, nonetheless, gets irritated whenever she puts herself in danger. A kindhearted girl who always worries about others, Hikari sometimes lacks common sense and tends to be unaware towards how people (mainly Kei) regard her. Her optimistic personality, straightforwardness, and tendency to always see the good in people sometimes prevents her from realizing the more subtle aspects of relationships. Although Hikari is rather sensitive to others, she is quite dense when it comes to love. A proof is that she never notice that Kei is in love with her though it is obvious to their friends. She also didn't realize her true feelings for him until in episode 22. Where Hikari confessed by kissing Kei in the forehead which Kei replies that he accepts her feelings for him. Profile English Name: Hikari Hanazano Japanese Name: 華園光 Gender: Female ♀ Height : 5'5 Voice Actress: Yuko Goto Birthday: 20th March Blood Type: O Family Composition: Dad, Mom, Older Brother Favorite Food: Rice Balls Appearance Hikari has dark, blue-black hair and dark eyes. Her long flowing black hair caused Finn to take an interest in her, although it was only because she looked like Finn's mother. Hikari is usually smiling and cheerful. Relationships Kei Takishima Kei loved Hikari ever since they were children. Hikari sees Kei as a rival, but ends up to have romantic feelings for him too. No matter how many times that Kei shows that he loves her more than a friend, like in episode 1 where he said that Hikari's determination is the cause why he admires her. She is oblivious to the romantic feelings Kei has for her, though everyone else knows that Kei is in love with her. In volume four, Hikari begins to fall in love with Kei, though she does not realize it until volume six. Hikari eventually confesses to Kei, saying "I love you" repeatedly, but Kei thinks she means as a friend until Hikari finally shows that she really does love him. When Hikari shows affection for other guys, Kei becomes really jealous and usually scares them away. They finally become a couple in chapter 53. In the last chapter Kei asks Hikari's hand in marriage although declined and Hikari says " i will never lose to you takumi Akira Toudou Akira appears to be Hikari's best friend in school, as Akira is willing to help Hikari in her problems and loves her like a sister. Akira invited them all to her villa, but she was most interested in Hikari going. According to Akira, Hikari changed both her and Kei's lives ever since they met. Tadashi Karino Hikari is not very close to Tadashi but is willing to help him in his problems. An example is when she agreed to be his date when Tadashi asked her because he was about to be arrange to someone he don't know. Ryuu Tsuji Hikari is one of Ryuu's close friends,considering they are both in the Special A class,and respects him too.When Hikari went to Ryuu's apartment,she actually admired his cooking. Jun Yamamoto When Hikari found out about the "Inner Jun", she doesn't seem to get lured by his playboy tricks. Hikari accepted this and as a matter of fact, they are still close friends. Megumi Yamamoto Even though Hikari knows about her voice, she understands her and tries everything to make her feel good. They are also close friends.Whenever Megumi sounded bad in singing close-up,she usually comforts her. Category:Characters